Konaha Paper Company
by CaptainObviousizhere
Summary: Okay so they all work in a paper company and theres a drinking party and lolifailatsummarieslol probably M in later chapters ;D KakaIru, SasuNaru, friendship NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER:NARUTO CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME O:

Naruto POV

_Location: Konoha Paper Company_

Naruto picked up the ringing phone. "Konoha Paper Company, Uzumaki Naruto speaking."

"It suuuure is nice outside! Climb a tree! Goof off!" The blonde male heard a dial tone purr in his ear,

and he slammed the phone down and sighed. It was 3:45. Three hours and twenty five minutes left of

boredom. He resignedly placed his head in his arms. _Maybe I can snooze the day without Tsunade _

_notic-_

"_What_ are you doing?"

Naruto's head shot up so fast he cricked his neck. "Snoozing on the job eh?" Said the busty

adminastrator barked. "Uh, uh no ma'am," he said. The woman rolled her eyes and walked up to his desk.

"We have a meeting at four. Be late and perish." Naruto nodded forcibly. He knew she wasn't joking.

_Pffff, when does she EVER joke. _He thought.

The big cheese walked out the door slamming it unnesecarily behind her. _This is going to be a very_

_long day. _Naruto analyzed.

_Location: STILL at the Konaha Paper Company_

ten minutes later, Naruto was entering the meeting room. Kiba and Lee Inclined their head in greeting

as he sat down, across from that weirdo secretary, Haruno Sakura, who was sitting beside the shy, but nice Hyuga

Hinata. Hatake Kakashi and Umino Iruka sat at the end of the table, opposite the chair Tsunade always sat on.

Beside Naruto sat Sasuke, Ino, and Choji.

Tsunade entered the room suddenly.

All conversation ceased and every heead swiveled to face her. "All right, losers! I have a big plan to raise

paper sales!" She turned the lights off and tapped on the projector. She pointed to the chart that had been projevted on the

wall. As you can see, sales have fallen . A big red line was spiking and then had fallen straight downwards in a slope.

She turned to them. "I have thought about this. A drinking party for all the major paper consumers. We'll get them

all drunk, get them to sign some contracts and then we get rich!" _We?_ was what was was going through everybodys head.

Of course, nobody objected.

"We all agreed? Good!" She said without waiting for an answer. She turned off the projector. "Everybody gets off

early! But tommorow we're working hard!"

Everybody sidled out of the meeting room.

"-Crazy-"

"-Worst idea ever-"

"-Vodka-"

"-'spect she thinks we're gonna pay for it all-"

"Will there be cake-"

Naruto picked up his bag and took the elevator with Sasuke and Ino. Of course, Ino wa sflirting with the emo guy.

Naruto felt a flare of jelousy flare up inside him for no reason. _Wha...?_ He thought and then shook his head. No, it was

just annoyance. He left the elevator at the bottom floor and hopped on his bike to ride home.

I would really appreciate Reviews! :3


	2. Chapter 2I can't blow it

Finally! Chapter 2 ^.^

Sasuke stood at the door and peered out, watching Naruto ride away on his bike. The black-haired male sighed. _I wish I could get up the nerve to talk to him some-_

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka jumped on him from behind. Sasuke rolled his eyes and shrug the two fangirls off his back.

"Heeeey, Sasuke! What's_ up?_" Sakura squealed. Sasuke sjut his eyes willing them away silently. He looked back for Naruto but the blonde was already gone. He snorted in disgust.

"Oh come _on_ Sakura he doesn't wanna talk to _you_." Ino squealed at Sakura.

_Why do girls have such high voices?_

"Shut _up_, Ino."

_I wish they would just leave me alone._

"Make me, Sakura."

_Maybe it's in there genes._

"I'll show YOU Ino-pig!"

Sasuke left, leaving the two females to tear eachother apart. He raised his hand, and a taxi stopped in front of him. He climbed in and said ," The Uchiha Place,please."

The taxi smelled of beer and cigars and Sasuke buried his face in his siutcase. Traffic was busy, so Sasuke didn't get home till 9 o' clock. He checked his answering machine and ,as usual, it was filled with random crap from Sakura and Ino.

"Heeeeeeeeeey, Sasuke! How ya doinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn'?"

"It's Ino, come to lunch with me tommorow, kay?"

"Sasuke! Callme!"

Suddenly Sasuke heard Naruto's voice reach his ears.

"Um...Sasuke? Tsunade said we'd be..um...working together making refreshments for her,um, plan. Could we talk about it at work tommorow..? Right, Bye."

Sasuke sat down on his couch, staring into space.

For once, he and Naruto would be working together!

_This is my chance. I can't blow it._

Well! That was short! xD don't worry! You'll probably see some more tommorow!

Reviews please!


End file.
